


Wish I had an angel

by FPwoper



Series: Kinks galore (SPN Kink Bingo 2017) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, I hope I tagged everything, I'm sorry this is super dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Con/Rape Outside of Castiel/Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: I wish I had an angelfor a moment of loveI wish I had your angel tonightCrowley takes what he wants.Square filled for spnkinkbingo: Crowstiel





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please: read the tags. Turn around if you don't like this. I've put a clearer explanation of some of the tags in the end notes but if you're still concerned feel free to message me on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/ask) (or comment here).  
> I've said it on a different fic, but now I actually mean it: this is the darkest thing I've ever written. I understand if this is hard to read but if you do read it, please leave a comment or give kudos. Also - the second chapter is from Dean's perspective and it's basically aftercare.  
> This is unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> The song in the summary is _Wish I had an Angel_ by Nightwish.
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo square fill: Crowstiel

Wish I had an angel

 

Crowley knows that Castiel and Dean are together. It might be in secret – as far as Crowley knows, they still haven’t come out to Sam about their relationship – but it’s definitely there. It must be the shred of humanity inside of him – damn those Winchesters – that makes him feel so bad about this plan.

 

Dean is sufficiently distracted by the hellhound attacking him and Sam but Crowley knows that Castiel is suspicious about the sudden hellhound activity the brothers found. He almost knows too much about Hell and hellhounds, so he also knows that hellhounds are only involved when someone is getting dragged to Hell, or when someone (a high-ranking demon) wants to kill someone else. Castiel knows too much and Crowley is glad that he isn’t an angel anymore, because kidnapping an angel would be impossible. Now, it’s simply… hard to carry out the plan, and that’s mainly because of the Winchester. Not to say that Castiel isn’t strong and a great strategist – it’s just that the Winchester don’t leave him out of their line of vision for very long. While Sam and Dean are fighting the hellhound, Castiel is investigating and he’s close to finding out that Crowley simply led the three of them here to be slaughtered by the hellhound. Except for Castiel.

 

Because Crowley wants Castiel alive.

 

And that’s how he’ll get Castiel. Of course he won’t actually kill the Winchesters – that’s the worst way to get Castiel to cooperate, plus they aren’t quite done yet with featuring in his plots. Castiel simply has to think they are dead. That’s more than enough for now.

 

Dean and Sam don’t know that the hellhound’s bite will merely drug them but that’s… beside the point. They would know there’s more to the case if they’d found out about that little tidbit.

 

Crowley starts to rise from his hiding place among the strategically place boxes when he hears both Sam and Dean fall down heavily onto the floor. Castiel looks at the two of them for barely more than a second (but his gaze lingers on Dean longer than on Sam, Crowley notices) before dropping into a fighter’s stance. He’s looking around, searching for the hellhound, and Crowley smirks. He’ll never find the hellhound – it’s gone already – but now there’s simply nothing between him and Castiel.

 

“They aren’t dead, you know,” Crowley calls out casually while dusting off his suit. “They’re just drugged. For now, at least. I can kill them easily, but… really, that’s not the goal today. The hellhound’s gone, by the way.”

 

“Crowley,” Castiel mutters, stalking closer. “Why?”

 

“You won’t like it, angel.”

 

“Still.”

 

“Because of you.”

 

Castiel takes a step back at the sudden predatory look in Crowley’s normally disinterested eyes, and trips over his own feet, understanding dawning. He seems to get it now. Crowley simply snaps his fingers and Castiel is bound in heavy chains. He can’t move anything – his arms and feet are bound behind his back – and even though he wants to fight he knows he won’t be able to escape.

 

Castiel is gearing up to asking a lot of questions and Crowley knows that it’ll take too much time to address them all, so he simply whisks Castiel away to Hell with him. Instead of having him bound in chains, he’s now pulled over a breeding bench, and Crowley made his clothes disappear, too.

 

Castiel tries to free himself once he notices he’s now stark naked. He has a feeling that he’s not going to like this at all. The feeling only intensifies when he feels Crowley’s finger prod at his hole. They are slick and Castiel gasps and bites his lip when one of them finds its way inside him. Crowley was right: he wouldn’t like this at all. Crowley takes his time opening Castiel up, mainly because he wants Castiel to remember him every time he’ll do this with Dean in the future. Staking a claim is one of Crowley’s favourite pastimes and Castiel… Castiel is a very special case. After Crowley’s summer of love with Dean – and Dean starting something with Castiel right afterwards – Crowley felt lost and directionless for a while until this plan hatched.

 

Having Castiel would completely the poly thing between Castiel, Dean and him without them ever being naked in the same room. Crowley is still happy with his own ingenuity.

 

Crowley deems Castiel ready when he takes three fingers with relative ease. Crowley doesn’t want to hurt Castiel too much. Just… get his pleasure and drop him off with the Winchesters again.

 

Castiel starts to trash when he hears Crowley’s zipper open, but Crowley nips that behaviour in the bud.

 

“Don’t fight it, Castiel, angel,” Crowley whispers in Castiel’s ear. “I can always kill your precious Dean if you don’t give me what I want. You know that, right?” He is bluffing, and Castiel knows it, but the angel stills nonetheless. “Good boy.” With that, Crowley rams his cock into Castiel, who cries out loudly. Apparently it hurt. _Well, good_ , Crowley thinks, _he shouldn’t have trashed. Or talked_. Castiel’s only task is to obey.

 

Crowley sets a brutal pace, ignoring Castiel completely. He doesn’t deserve to find any pleasure in Crowley’s treatment of him – it’s meant to be something pleasurable to Crowley, and he simply can’t care too much about Castiel. It doesn’t take too long before he comes with a soft groan and he returns to fully understanding his surroundings. Castiel is quiet – a little too quiet – underneath him, but Crowley ignores it and pulls out, a gush of semen following him out.

 

“Thank you, darling,” Crowley drawls, snapping his fingers once more to send Castiel, still naked, back to the Winchesters, who should by now be slowly waking.

 

 


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a little… stressed when he wakes and sees Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus chapter to make everything a little better.

“Cas!”

 

Castiel looks up dazedly into Dean’s worried eyes and he almost breaks down there and then. Dean checks him over quickly and his eyes widen even further when he notices the state of undress Castiel is in. Castiel knows he’s shivering – he’s not only cold but he feels his body go into shock. Dean hastily pulls off his own jacket and covers Castiel.

 

“What happened, Cas?” Dean motions for Sam to leave, for which Castiel is glad. He doesn’t want Sam to see him like this. Castiel shakes his head in answer. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He wants to take a hot shower, maybe a long warm bath, but he does not want Dean to leave at all. That’s the thing he wants most – for Dean to stay with him.

 

Dean hugs him close even though Castiel starts shivering more and more. “Let me call Sam to get my duffel, okay? I won’t let him enter the room again, just throw the duffel in, okay?”

 

Castiel nods and Dean lets go of him to grab his phone. Castiel feels part of himself relax now that Dean is not touching him anymore, and he knows that was partially Crowley’s intention. He shivers again when he thinks about it, and then he looks at Dean. He doesn’t know how he’s going to get through the next days – he’s seen enough human trauma over the centuries but has yet to actually deal with one himself – but he knows that Dean will be there for him.

 

Dean, who is already shuffling over to the door, eyes still on Castiel. So he’s called Sam already, and Sam is almost ready to throw in the duffel. Thank God for quick acting brothers. They’ll be invasive, but… but they want to help at least. They won’t judge. Cas knows what the both of them have gone through, and he knows they can actually relate. He lets himself space out for a few seconds until Dean is close again with some clothing – soft, big and comfortable. All of the pieces (even underwear) are soft and worn-out by frequent use, but Castiel doesn’t care. It’s Dean’s, meaning that Dean is once again laying claim on him instead of Crowley.

 

He quickly changes into the clothes and sighs. “Crowley happened.” Castiel leaves it at that when he sees Dean’s eyes narrow. “But please don’t. I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

 

“Okay, Cas.” Dean is quiet but extends a hand towards Cas, which he takes gratefully. “Let’s go home and take a warm bath, okay? I’ll be with you the entire time. Sam’ll drive, and we’ll deal with this whenever you’re ready, okay?”

 

Castiel simply nods. He’s with Dean again. He’ll deal. Dean and Sam will help. It might actually be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: Sam and Dean are drugged and Crowley rapes Castiel. There's nothing in it for Castiel at all. That's it. That's the fic.


End file.
